War: A Kakashi One Shot
by MoonDance246
Summary: KakashixOC. I love him to bits! Rated T for language


Lion King-He Lives in You. I was listening to it while writing this. ^_^  
.com/watch?v=apEuFdzP5ZU  
_Where am I?_

"She needs her rest. After how badly she was injured it will take time."

_Who's there?_

"I know it has been five months, but I'm afraid you must be patient."

_What happened?_

"She's making an incredibly fast recovery. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"Kirei?" Kakashi Hatake asked as the girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, unaccustomed to the light. Her cyan eyes scanned the room to the best of her ability. She was in a hospital bed, a couple machines were around her, and sitting beside her was Kakashi.

"What's going on?" She croaked. Kirei felt her onyx hair being plastered to her face. It was only when she reached up to brush it away did she realize, she was on life support. "What happened?" She asked Kakashi.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Kakashi questioned disappointingly. Kirei shook her head. "You've been in a coma and on life support for about seven months now. The nurses were staring to worry; your injuries were extremely severe. We were surprised you lived."

"But, injuries from what?" Kirei asked. She heard the door knob twist and the door was gently opened.

"Oh! Miss Shinrai! You're awake! Don't move; I'll go inform Lady Tsunade!" A nurse exclaimed before running off. Kirei looked to Kakashi for the answer again.

"What's the first thing you remember?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, I think I saw you before I left the village for a mission. After that it's all a big blur." Kakashi sighed, she had only remembered the night before the big day.

"Well, it started off you leaving to go on a mission. "

"_I'll see you later Kakashi." Kirei smiled and dashed off through the forest. Smiling, Kakashi turned on his heel, flipping open his book while walking home. He got inside his apartment, locking the door behind him and walking to his room. He lay in bed, reading several chapters before falling asleep._

"Shinrai Kirei? Glad to see you awake." Tsunade smirked from the doorway. "Unfortunately we have to take some tests so Kakashi, sorry but get out."

_Konoha Village:_

_I am sorry to inform you that Shinrai Kirei is deceased, and we could not find the body. I hope you accept this sincere apology as I am writing on behalf of the entire village. We will continue to search for the body, but as you know we cannot search forever._

_Once again I am sorry to break this unfortunate news to you._

_The Stone Village._

_Kakashi sat back in his chair, clutching the note in his hand."Now what?" He asked, holding back his tears._

"_I don't know. It's all up to you now Lord Hokage." Yamato spoke. "It might be a good idea to look for her body to bring it back and give it a proper burial, but we need to watch out for Sasuke. Should he attack the village while we're not our strongest, it would mean obliteration. Once again, the choice is yours." Kakashi put his elbows on the desk, skimming his fingers through his hair. _

"_We shall stay. It would be best for the village if we stayed here and lifted our defences." Yamato gave a slight nod before leaving the office, pausing on the way out. _

"_If there is one thing I have learned since leaving ANBU Root, it's that all the great Hokages have let their hearts do the talking." _

Once Tsunade dismissed herself and let Kakashi back in, he sat down beside Kirei, meeting her gaze as she lay back down in the hospital bed.

"They took me off life support. I'm kind of glad. Hate needles and IVs." Kakashi chuckled softly before brushing some hair out of her face. "Care to tell me the rest of the story?" Kakashi nodded before continuing.

"_Somebody HELP! Please!" Screams could be heard from everywhere. Buildings were devoured in flames, crashing to the ground_ _trapping civilians in the wreckage. Sasuke had arrived alright. With an army of at least two thousand people. A slaughter house within a village. The ninjas were doing the best they could, but they were losing. Badly. Kakashi was fending off attacks and trying to exterminate as many ninjas as he could. He quickly spun around, only to see a metallic blade hurdling towards his face._

"_BULLSHIT!" An arrow came whizzing through the air like a demon. It viciously sliced the man's arms off, pinning them to the wall. Kakashi looked up seeing Kirei riding through the village gates on horseback, preparing to shoot three more arrows. The shriek of the arrows as they cut through the air was deafening, killing five more men. Kirei leapt off the horse letting it run free as she pulled out two katanas and went back to back with Kakashi. "Stupid Stone Villagers kidnapped me and claimed I was dead so you wouldn't suspect anything while they tried to torture me."_

_Metal clashed with metal. Blood was spilled everywhere, spilling pools that drenched shoes. Tremendous amounts of power overflowed the air like a poison. Adrenaline and fear ran through the ninjas' veins. Kirei fought and kept an eye on Kakashi. Should he slip up, Madara would kill him. Kirei was caught by surprise, turning around and attempting to block the attack from behind. It was no use, the small dagger pierced her right hip rendering her defenceless. She looked once again at Kakashi. He couldn't take any more, his blood dripping everywhere, the broad sword going to deliver the final blow._

"_I love you." The blade struck through the chest. The fatal blow that would end Kirei's life. The red liquid keeping her body moving was now splattered all over Kakashi, her tear filled eyes meeting his. Her arms dropped from being outstretched, her body collapsing into the dirt, her eyes beginning to glaze over. Kakashi knelt beside her, holding her fail body in his arms until his injuries became far too much for him to handle. _

"_I love you too."_

_Kirei looked up weakly. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. Tsunade was fighting Madara and the medical help was trying the best they could. She slowly stood up, the blood dripping out her mouth. Holding onto the wall for support, she gently picked up Kakashi's unconscious body and placed him on her back, making sure the hilt of the sword that was trying to kill her didn't hurt him. Kirei walked a couple steps before leaning her full weight on the wall. She held on to the remains of buildings as her feet took her each step. She looked up towards the hospital. Part of it was missing, some of the flames that were destroying it still there._

_The hospital doors were opened. A trail of blood was leaking from clothes and wounds. The doctors and nurses stopped at what they saw. Kirei took one more step before plummeting to the ground with Kakashi. She felt her body being moved. Opening her eyes she saw Kakashi still laying on the floor, and sunk her nails into the arm of the person closest to her._

"_Don't even think about me until he's in an emergency room." The nurse quickly shook her head and proceeded, but Kirei pushed her away. "I meant what I said. Leave me here. Besides, he has more chance of living than I do. Save __**him**__." The nurse finally nodded and ran to Kakashi, allowing Kirei to be at peace as she closed her eyes on the transportation bed._

"After I was in recovery they let me come see you. To be honest I haven't left this room since." Kakashi explained. Kirei closed her eyes, sinking back into the bed.

"I remember some parts. I remember shooting the arrows. Then I saw you, and then I remember…telling you I love you." Kakashi leaned over the bed, taking his mask off before pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled away, smiling as he slid up his mask.

"I love you too." Kirei looked out the window at the sun shining bright. She smiled, for she knew the end was just the beginning.


End file.
